<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>End Of The Line, I'm Going Home by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654301">End Of The Line, I'm Going Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom'>writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Listen I Just Love This Idiot Ink Boi [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:41:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>okay so THIS: https://quarantinemakesyoulookatthissite.tumblr.com/post/620560021020884992/justalazypotatosthings-this-is-for</p><p>happened.</p><p>And now I'm just gonna post this here. I'm too busy to actually come up with a full idea here. </p><p>Write it yourself if you have something more in mind. :P I'd rather focus on the Mama!Ink series for now. </p><p>---------------</p><p>  <i>It had been long overdue. Error knew this. Cross knew this. </i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>....It was time to let old ghosts go.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Error/Ink-Past Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Listen I Just Love This Idiot Ink Boi [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>End Of The Line, I'm Going Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>okay but everytime i listen to this all i can think of is those badass Homestuck cutscenes Toby Fox made music for. Like, all I’m visualizing is this scene:</p><p>This was the last straw, things had gone too far.</p><p>In the place where his arm should be, remnants of coding glitched in an out of existence. Error knew that trying salvage is pointless at this point.</p><p>He had ran. He had to run. He had to be fast. Had to get to that before Shattered could.</p><p>For a day like this to come…Error never imagined it possible.</p><p>There was no point in hesitating anymore. Most of the Creators had been rendered powerless from Shattered’s corruption.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Things would have been fine if he hadn’t found a way to reach THEM. No matter how terrible and cruel they can be… the Creators are the main glue that keeps the multiverse together, and not even Error nor Ink would dare to try and use that connection against them.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>But Shattered has.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ink, choking on tar like liquid that was NOT ink, looking up at his counterpart, the destroyer, with widened eyes. Shocked.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Falling.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Falling.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Error can feel his soul shattering, a half of him being snapped into pieces as Ink reached out with his hand.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Error tried to reach back to his counterpart.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>What is a Destroyer without a Creator?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He tried. He had gotten up on his permanently cracked legs he couldn’t managed to heal, had used the stick Ink had created for him moments before Shattered’s corruption began to consume the artist.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He was held back instead. Hefted upon a shoulder.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He yelled at Cross to let him go, but his words died as Ink gave a shaky smile that was laced with a genuine relief…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Shattered went too far.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>“Error, I can-” Cross began from beside him before the crippled glitch cut him off.</p><p>“No. You don’t have enough practice in coding yet.” he would have remembered to throw in an insult or two if it weren’t for the fact that he was more busy making sure his one good eye didn’t go blind from a crash, and that his magic was significantly weak. “Go to Chronicle. He should have set up the gateway by now.”</p><p>“…You’re not coming are you?”</p><p>Error stops in his movements, distals pressing against the head of his walking stick.</p><p>His one and only memento of Ink.</p><p>“…With practice you will do fine kid.”</p><p>
  <i>It’s time to let me go.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Let me join him.</i>
</p><p>Cross stays silent for a moment longer, eyes travelling across the plane that Shattered hasn’t reached yet, where the remnants of the Creators powers were gathering, the only thing that is keeping this broken multiverse standing. It’s why they have to leave.</p><p>“It’s my last act as the Destroyer.”</p><p>Even in his laughably pathetic state, that title holds some power, and he feels Cross concede finally, withdrawing and leaving, but not before adding one last sentence.</p><p>“Thank you for teaching me.”</p><p>Error smiles, and the moment he feels Cross leave to where Chronicle’s library was…</p><p>He begins his final ACT.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in case anyone wants to full on get the concept, here:</p><p>https://undertaleau-headcanons.tumblr.com/post/620221806442348544/part-2-to-that-fever-dreamtoo-long</p><p>it's so hot today, my brain is going numb from the heat XP</p><p>honestly, i don't have a full idea here. But if anyone else wants to write about this go ahead!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>